1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface between base band circuitry and radio frequency transceiver circuitry, particularly circuitry operating in accordance with the Bluetooth Low Power Radio Frequency Specification. It additionally relates to devices having such an interface and either type of circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low power radio frequency systems allow communication between devices over short distances typically ten's of meters. The devices must each be capable of receiving and transmitting according to the system's protocol.
One low power radio frequency system is the Bluetooth system. This system is designed to replace connecting wires and cables with wireless connectivity. For one device to communicate with another device, no wires connecting them will be necessary. Instead, each device will host a transceiver. A transceiver has a baseband part and an RF part. The host itself may have processing circuitry which is capable of doing the base band processing and that host will only require RF transceiver circuitry to be correctly connected to that processing circuitry.